


Bonding With Cousins!

by lawismyname



Series: The Apple of their eyes [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin is 16, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Armin, Cousin Erwin, Eren has a dirty mouth, Eren is seven, Erwin is 21, Hungry Eren, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Riding, Slutty Eren, Top Erwin, What am I doing with my life?, top armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: Erwin babysits Eren, and they bond along the day.
Who knew his little cousin could be so dirty along with his younger brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> This fic contains incest and pedophilia. So read at your own risks, and no hate comments. Thank you!  
> So here I am again with another shota!Eren fic.  
> Ugh, I know. The author had their moments of contemplation too... What am I even doing with life hehehe, My Poor Eren.  
> This is unbeta'd so please excuse some grammar mistakes that you might spot.  
> I hope you guys will enjoy!! ;)

Erwin lounged on the couch with his little cousin sitting at his side. They were watching Adventure Time that Saturday morning, their sandwiches that they had for snacks reduced to a remnants of crumbs on the plates that lay on the coffee table. They spent their time comfortably, occasionally exchanging conversations. Eren's tinkling laugh would ring into the room with couple of chuckles from the blonde as a particularly funny scene would unfold into the television show.

It had been three hours ago when Levi had left Eren to his care that morning. The raven-haired male had to leave home for a part time job that weekend and he did not want the seven year old all alone at their house by himself. Mike was out the town for a week to a business deal and the raven-haired man would be home late in the afternoon. To hire a babysitter was out of the question since Levi would not entrust his little brother to a stranger and so he asked their cousins next door.

Erwin did not mind babysitting his little cousin, rather he gladly accepted the favor. It had been a long time since he was able to bond and spend time with Eren since he had been busy with college. It was a good thing that he already finished his assignments and essays the night before so he was left with no worries that day. He would be able to spend his time with Eren undisturbed and without distraction.

"Erwin, where's Armie?" Eren asked, and Erwin smiled at the cute nickname of his younger brother. "Armin's gone to the library Eren for some research. I'm sure he'll be home this afternoon." He answered, and Eren pouted after. He knew that Eren missed Armin. They were extremely close, always playing and reading books together. But with school, their time had been cut off short, and though Armin made time for Eren, it wasn't the same before ever since the blonde had gotten to high school. And not to mention he was the top of the class, he spent extra time studying and reading his lessons which lessened their time together.

Erwin felt heavy with regret at seeing the saddened look on Eren's eyes. He opted to distract him, make him forget of Armin even just for a while. He glanced to his watch. It was already ten minutes after twelve so he decided that they should have something for lunch. He turned to Eren, asking the boy what he wanted to eat.

"Potatoes!" Was the happy chirp of the brunet, squealing happily as his eyes brightened up with the thought of his favorite food.

Erwin smiled at the joyful energy surrounding his little cousin and fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Fries it is then, cheeseburger too?" He suggested and Eren cheered as he sang his yeses with an eager clap of his little hands. Erwin chuckled, ruffling the chocolate tuft of hair as he dialed the number and called up for McDonald's for takeout.

Their delivery arrived after fifteen minutes and Erwin paid up and returned to the living room to see Eren jumping on the sofa, singing about his love for potatoes and cheese.

"Eren quit jumping on the sofa, you might fall." He chided and handed down Eren's order as he settled back to the couch.

"Thank you for the food!" Eren said and immediately proceeded to devour his meal, chewing the fries and chomped on his burger with vigor and hunger of a starved wolf. Erwin watched his little cousin in amused silence as he bit on his chicken nuggets and large fries. Even in messy way of eating, he was adorably cute with his wide joyful eyes glittering brightly and rose-tinted tan cheeks lifting up for a smile.

He was uncannily like his mother Carla, but with his own uniqueness and beauty, especially his jewel like eyes hued with vibrant green and a few specks of blue and gold. It marveled him in a way that he felt himself staring down at the purest seas, drawing him to be lost and drown as it shimmered and shift its shade with the light.

They finished the meal in silence, and Erwin cleaned up then played a movie -Spirited Away as per request by Eren. The little child moved off of his seat as it started, situating himself comfortably on his lap.

With a closer distance Erwin inhaled the air permeated by Eren's scent. He took in a handful, mindful of his movements so not to cause any obvious and exaggerated actions that would freak out his little cousin.

It was pleasant and sweet. He smelled like cinnamon and somehow it made him slightly drowsy. Leaning his back against the couch, he closed his eyes, slumber infusing into his senses as the warmth and gentle scent surrounded him and not a minute later he fell asleep.

* * *

* * *

 

Soft brown locks curled over his long fingers as he entangled them along its silky threads. His gasps permeated through the room, breathe condensing in white puffs and he grunted, heavy and dragging along his throat as the sweet sensations traveled through his length. He looked down and there they were. Two emerald jewels staring at him through heavy-lidded eyes, a shadow overcasting their face. A flash of pink darted unto his sight and he hissed as the tip of the tongue played with the crown of his aching length.

"Stop", he said with exertion, the name of the stranger was on the tip of his tongue, tingling as it ought to be spoken. The figure pulled off as they moved closer to him. Long toned hands wrapped around his neck, and the light revealed their face. His breathe got caught on his throat, heart pounding in a sudden alarm and surprise.

"But Erwin, you tasted so good. So heavy and thick on my mouth. Are you that hungry for my hole that you want it now?" He swallowed hard, startled by the obscene words coming out of the person's mouth. Someone so alike his little cousin but only older, taller, slim and toned with devilishly good looks and a crooked smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good. You're cock won't have to worry anymore." With that a hand guided the head and dream Eren sank down to his lap, moving up and down, fucking himself and fucking Erwin's cock. Over and over he impaled himself on his length until the brunet reached his orgasm, mouth open and a cry escaping his pretty red lips.

 

 

Blue eyes flashed into consciousness, and he snapped out of his dream, a drop of sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

It was just a dream. He realized and there was a stab of disappointment and shame on his chest as he eased the pounding of his heart. He just had a wet dream of the older version of his little cousin who was currently seated on his lap, watching the show coming to an end.

Eren turned off the television, and Erwin tried to ease him off his lap as he excused himself to the bathroom, but all of the sudden he was held by Eren's bum brushing over his crotch. He almost jerked up to the touch but he dutifully forced his hips down. His cock pulsed and hardened even more with the contact and he cursed himself. How shameless was he? Having that inappropriate dream and turned on by his little cousin's soft ass on top of his bulging pants.

Eren turned to him, a worried frown on his face and the blonde flushed red in embarrassment, looking down in humiliation. Surely Eren felt his hard on. What was going to say to the young child?

He tentatively lifted his eyes and the brunet's frown dissipated to a sly smile, something akin to a scrupulous villain plotting demise to the enemy.

Plump little hands found their way over his neck and this time the brunet purposely brought down his ass to rub against his clothed cock.

He jolted in surprise, shock evident on his features as his eyes widened and mouth opened in both moan and gasp.

"E-Eren! Wh-aat are you-", he stuttered and was cut off by another rut. Shock and confusion drained his ability to move. The young child moved closer, breathe audible on his ear as his voice took a different tone. " You're so hot and hard for me, Erwin. I want to help you, I can help you."

"N-no, I -fuck!" He gasped, hand instantly finding purchase unto the younger's back. Arousal flared unto his cock, the little palms creating such euphoric stimulation as they pet and traced the outline of his length, especially the leaking head.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good." Eren promised as he slithered down until he was kneeling with his face in front of the tent of pants.

Little hands unzipped his pants, and they grab hold of his cock, all ten fingers wrapping around his the throbbing length and they began to stroke.

A groan slipped through his lips as a wet tongue swiped the forming precum on the tip. Eren proceeded to engulf the head inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard enough to make him whine in pleasure.

It was like the dream had come to life in his very eyes, only that Eren was still a child. It was so wrong but Eren was good with his mouth and tongue, dousing the pain of his arousal with pleasure and attention.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A familiar voice jolted him out of his lustful daze. He saw Armin walk over to them and his cock almost softened if not for the hand eagerly stroking him to retain his hardness.

"It seemed that you started without me Eren. I'm hurt. Don't you love me at all?" Armin feigned to be hurt and crouched down next to the brunet. Their lips met in a heated kiss and Erwin was once again dumbfounded as tongues and teeth clashed for a battle for dominance. Armin won the fight and ravished Eren's mouth, his wet tongue thrusting into the tight cavern of Eren’s mouth. The young blonde pulled away with a string of saliva trailing down the brunet's bruised lips, and brushed away the chocolate locks from the youthful face.

“I'm sorry Armie. Erwin got hard while asleep and so I wanted to help." Eren reasoned out, voice so innocent yet his eyes were overly seductive and dark with lust.

"Well could you help me with mine?" Armin asked, undoing his pants and pulled an equally hard cock. Eren squealed happily, letting go of Erwin's cock for a moment embrace to the other blonde.

"Yes! Yes! I never had two cocks before! But you have to prepare me, I still need to help Erwin, ok?" With that he continued his ministrations on the older blonde's length, grazing his teeth over the head and teasing the tip with his deft tongue.

Erwin could only watch in wonder and desire, rationality and values gone to the wind as the enticing scene of his younger brother preparing their little cousin played out in front of his eyes.

Armin slicked up his fingers with a pack of lube that he fished out from his pants, slipping in his appendages accordingly to stretch that lovely hole. He was glad he went home earlier if not, he wouldn't be able to have this opportune moment to ravish his beloved cousin and a share this little secret and sin with his older brother. He knew that Eren would love to have them both inside him, but it was too soon. Maybe next time they could, but for now he'll have to go in first so Eren's hole would be able to handle Erwin's cock. His older brother was well endowed and he wouldn't want his little cousin to get hurt.

Eren moaned into his cock, shuddering as Armin curled the two fingers inside the puckered hole. The sounds were muffled by his cock, and Erwin groaned. The pricking vibrations were so good on his member, intensifying the heavenly sensations brought by Eren's mouth.

After the third, Armin drew his hand back and positioned himself along Eren's ass. His cock, all slicked up and hard, lined up on the puckered hole and he pushed into the tight ring of muscles. The low groan of his younger brother made Erwin whine. It must be so good to be inside that tight heat that he was already establishing a steady yet hard pace. He found himself fascinated of how that little hole was able to engulf that large cock, and he watched enraptured as the length disappeared inside Eren. The smacks of skin against skin rang harshly into the room along with the strained sounds slipping out of Eren’s lips. The little child had stopped blowing him, his little mouth quivering as it messily, clumsily licked his cock with his eyelashes fluttering as he himself was lost into pleasure.

Armin reached around and stroked his tiny cock. The brunet moaned loudly hips moving along to meet him. With a few more hard thrusts Eren cummed in his hand and soon the younger blonde stilled as he plunged in deep, cum spurting over the contracting walls of their little cousin.

"Erwin, I want your cock too. Please let me ride your cock." Eren pleaded, voice cracking with all the cries and moans he was making. Armin, once he recovered from his orgasm, lifted the child up to assist and placed him on Erwin's lap. Eren blindly reached for his huge cock and he slipped it inside his hole as he sank down to the very base.

A sharp gasp slipped out of Eren's mouth, and he circled his hips, brushing his prostate with his older cousin's cock. Erwin was so big, stretching him widely and the little boy felt so full that his tummy was jutting out with his cousin's cock.

Erwin, on the other hand, instinctively moved his hips up to bury himself further into that slicked tightness and pulsing heat, control slipping away as his arousal flared painfully due to the lack of stimulation.

"Fuck, you're so tight for me Eren. So fucking good." He growled, snapping his hips firmly hard as Eren started to move up and down on his cock. He took control of their pace, hands clutching the slim hips to drive Eren down his hard member, hitting that spot to make the child cry out his name and scratch over his shirt. He was so close, and he continuously pounded onto that sweet bundle of nerves, leaning forward for a kiss. It was messy with their befuddled state and soon Eren threw his head back, squirting his fluid on his shirt as he climaxed for the second time.

"Please, E-Erwin cum inside. I want your milk, f-fill me good, please." Little Eren pleaded, legs shaking with over stimulation and exhaustion and Erwin pursued with his thrusts, hips jerking spasmodically as he tipped over the edge.

"Fuck Eren Fuck!" Erwin growled, embracing the fragile and little body close to his chest as he ejaculated violently inside his hole. Eren moaned against his ear, clenching his walls to purge every drop of cum he had.

A soft kiss was planted on his lips and he reeled in, asking for more. Eren giggled, indulging him with more kisses and Armin joined in, a grin on his lips.

"Maybe next time we could go in together, what do you think Eren?" The smile they received told him that there would be more fun the next time Eren would visit their home.

 

 

 

 


End file.
